The Answer
by pumpkaboo
Summary: Green is in love with Red, and wants to know if Red feels the same way. The best way to find out? Travel up to Mt. Silver in the middle of winter.


Green wanted Red to fall in love with him the way he had fallen in love with Red. He knew the possibility was slight, but he wasn't one to give up that easy.

Also Green hadn't seen Red in almost three years. He knew Red had gone to Mt. Silver to train, but he had been sure he would come home for Christmas. Red's mother wanted him home for Christmas. Green, although he knew it was selfish, wanted Red home for Christmas, just so he could see him again.

But although Green was cocky and confident, he was truly and utterly terrified of his childhood friend and rival rejecting him. Red was a man of not so many words, but if he used his voice as a way of rejecting him, he would be so ashamed.

The reasons Green was scared of Red rejecting him was because Red could potentially be straight, he was scared that Red might laugh at him for being gay, or worse, rejecting him because he just didn't love him. He was sure that would hurt the most. They were the reasons he had never told Red that he loved him.

But maybe this year he would have the guts to say something to him. That was, if Red even came home this year. It had been years since he last saw him.

Or maybe he should go and see him…

…

"Where are you heading?" Daisy asked, looking at him.

"Work."

"Why didn't you just stay at the gym last night?"

Green shrugged. He just felt that he wanted to be closer to home. He didn't know why. Perhaps it was the long time between breaks he took to make the effort to go home. Anyway, there wasn't really anything for him in Pallet Town, and he knew it.

He walked outside, the crisp air chilling him through his jacket.

He took it at a sign.

He was going to Mt. Silver.

…

It was a lot colder climbing up Mt. Silver than he'd first thought it would be. He was glad he had grabbed an extra jacket at the gym on his way back around. He held his arms closer to his body. All he had to do was get there.

He used another repel.

He honestly didn't know how the hell Red stayed up here all year 'round. He was already freezing and he hadn't even been trekking half a day. By the end of the day he had made his way to the top of the mountain. He stepped out into a snow covered cliff.

"Red" he gassed, his words carried on the wind.

Red looked around and straight away his eyes widened.

"Red, I've come here to see you."

Red turned and looked back over his shoulder. He looked back at Green. "If you beat me, I'll come back home." His voice was raw, husky, and deeper than he remembered.

Green knew that Red was ridiculously strong. He didn't think he could beat Red, but he might be able to get Red to listen. "If… if I lose will you listen to what I have to say?"

The black haired teen nodded curtly. He stepped forward, holding out the ball for his first Pokémon. He seemed to be entirely void of emotion. He released his Pokémon.

Green bit his lip. He knew he wouldn't be able to beat Red. He released his Pokémon.

…

Red walked over to Green. He touched his rival's forehead. Cold. He scoffed. He dragged Green into the cave, tossing a blanket over him.

Green was a fool to have come up here. But he was glad someone who meant something to him had bothered. He sat next to Green and looked at him. Well, he couldn't hate Green. It didn't matter how much Green was an arrogant idiot. He smiled, a rarity, but he was glad that someone could still bring these emotions to him.

He leaned back against the wall, hoping Green would wake up soon.

…

Green stirred. He looked around and saw Red sitting, leaning back against the wall of the cave, his hat lowered over his eyes.

Green sat up, feeling like he had been sitting in an ice bucket. He shivered, teeth chattering. "Red."

Red look up, dark circles under his eyes. "Hm?"

"I… I lost, didn't I?"

"Two pokémon in. You passed out. I guessed hypothermia?" he shrugged. "What did you want to tell me?"

"I like you" he said straight up. He wasn't gonna beat around the bush. He wanted to be flat out honest.

As expected, Red's face didn't change. His eyes looked over Green. "How are you feeling?"

Green did not appreciate being rebuffed. "Annoyed" he replied bluntly.

Red just nodded. "You're more than welcome to leave."

"Red, why won't you listen? I like you. I've missed you while you have been up here. All I wanted to do was tell you that I love you, okay? I do."

Red seemed surprised. He looked down, kicking a rock. "Yeah? Well, I like you too."

"You do?"

Red nodded. "Of course."

"Then why did you knock me back?"

"I didn't. I genuinely wanted to know how you were. I mean, you did pass out in the snow."

Green flushed. "Okay."

Red smiled. An actual genuine smile. "I will… come back to Pallet Town with you."

Green smiled. "You will?"

"Yes."

"Well, can we go now?"

"Of course. I am… sure that my mother will want to see me too."

Green held Red's hand, which was warm, surprisingly. He smiled. "Let's go."


End file.
